


A Hand To Hold

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Kagome is adorable, bad past, potter family is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James smirked, "You will be mine one day! You are going to be the girl I am going to marry." He declared that to her in front of the whole school, now Kagome had to avoid him and all the fangirls he had. Not that hard right? But can she keep him away once he starts to uncover her secrets and accepts them? Or will she run away...and never look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand To Hold

Kagome gave a irritated sigh as she sat the book back on the shelf. She had been irritated since she woke up, it was probably because of the stupid letter her mother sent her.

It wasn't her fault she was magical.

And it wasn't her fault she was required to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control her powers.

 _AGAIN,_  it wasn't her fault she had just finished the Shikon no Tama in the past didn't mean she was going to go back to her old self and be cheerful, while going out on dates.

Kagome didn't think she would ever be the same. War did that to you. Kagome had seen lots of things, things people her age shouldn't see. Then again if she didn't do it, who would have?

Placing another book on the shelf she sighed, nothing seemed to be going good for her. Everything was falling apart.

Sure, she had magic. It wasn't what she wanted though. Kagome wanted her family back to normal, she wanted to see her friends back in the past again.

Kagome wanted her heart to be whole again.

Though, Kagome also knew that no one always got what they wanted. She could wish and wish for things to be different, but they wouldn't changed at all.

Some things could never be changed, no matter how hard one does try to do just that. Some things were just meant to happen...though Kagome didn't have to like it.

….and she didn't.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts from the sound of footsteps, sighing she put another book on the shelf. It was most likely the prefects, she had permission to be in the library though. The Librarian liked her, and let her put the books away. It helped Kagome think.

That and it gave her time to herself.

"Curfew was an hour ago! What are you doing out." Kagome turned to the voice and narrowed her eyes.

With narrowed eyes Kagome continued to do what she was doing, not even responding to when he told her to answer him.

She didn't want to deal with him.

"Oi!" she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around, "What house are you in! If I need to get the head of house so be it."

Kagome snorted at this, making the boys eyes harden and look at her.

"You should know who is in your house James Potter." Kagome snapped, as she gave him a small glare.

James frowned as he looked down at her tie, "You're a Gryffindor?" The frown on his face deepened as his eyes looked at the red and gold tie that was undone and hanging around her neck.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, she had been in school for a quarter and he just noticed her. He was a prefect he should recognize his own house mates.

Not even bothering to answer him, Kagome shoved another book into is rightful place on the shelf. She knew all about him.

James Sirius Potter.

Son of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeater of Voldemort.

She also knew he was an arrogant prat.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the last two books she had to put away and shoved them into the book case not caring if they were in the right place or not before walking off not even bothering to answer the other Gryffindors question.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kagome didn't bother stopping and kept walking. She didn't want to deal with arrogant guys, she was already in a bad enough mood as it was.

 


End file.
